


Toffee

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam is beginning to worry - is Lucas quiet because something is bothering him, or is he planning something with Wes?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Adam had noticed Lucas growing quieter over the last few days and began to wonder what the problem was.  Despite the closeness of their relationship, Lucas still kept his worries to himself and it took all of Adam’s very gentle persuasion to get him to share them.  It wasn’t surprising, the pain went deep, but it still worried Adam whenever Lucas became quiet.

Although this time, Adam realised, Lucas was still talking to Wes, which slightly eased his concern.  On the other hand, the thought the two of them were plotting together might in fact be a cause for concern.

It was coming up to Adam’s birthday, so he decided to have a word with Wes, to find out what was going on. 

This resulted in Wes saying, “Your birthday will be awesome!”  He then added, “Yes, there will be cake.  And no, the cake won’t be awesome.”

This did nothing to relieve Adam’s concerns.

***

Adam woke on his birthday morning to the sound of the front door shutting.  He had vaguely registered Lucas getting up earlier, with a muttered, “Don’t move, I’ve just got something to get ready.”

Adam listened to two sets of footsteps crossing the hall and entering the living room, followed by various giggles.

Then Lucas called up, “You’d better come down for your present.”

Adam made his way downstairs.

Wes grinned at him.  “Your present’s under the sideboard.”

Adam bent down and peered under the sideboard.  Two bright green eyes peered back at him.  The eyes were set in a small tabby furry head.

Adam straightened up and saw two more pairs of eyes looking at him.  “You’ve given me a kitten for my birthday,” he said.

“Do you like him?” Wes asked.

Adam remained silent.  The two pairs of eyes went from excited to kicked puppy in their expression.  He laughed.  “I’m sorry, for once you’ve left me speechless.  Of all the things you could have got me, I never expected a kitten.  Of course I like him.  What’s his name?”

Lucas smiled.  “He’s your kitten, so it’s up to you to name him.”

Adam looked down.  The kitten had emerged from under the sideboard and was tentatively patting his foot.  He bent down and picked the kitten up, stroking him as he did so.  “I’m going to call him Toffee,” he said.  “Because he’s very sweet, just like you two.”

 


End file.
